Session 37, 5 June 2016
Freezemaw The heroes approached Lake Stormunder. To the east rose the mountain known as Rimeskull. At the base of the mountain was the ruins of a fortress or temple, the main buildings mostly collapsed, leaving dilapidated walls. Above the fortress was a ledge. Seven large stone heads faced one another, matching the description from the rhyme. Large stone steps led up from the ledge to a large cave, which formed the mouth of a skull, sculpted from the mountain face thousands of years ago. Noting the tribal warnings approaching the fortress, Twitch flew over the ruins in owl form. He spied small families of some sort of ice troll living amongst the ruins. The heroes camped for the night away from the fortress. In the morning Twitch flew the Heroes to the ledge above the fortress. The trolls, spying intruders, rushed up the path to the ledge with their vicious hunting hounds. The first wave was easily repelled by bow and magic. The troll chieftain, seeing how easily his guards were defeated, ordered that drums be beat. A quick, deep rhythm echoed around the mountain. It was answered moments later by a huge roar from the cave above. The trolls scattered back down the path. The heroes turned to see a large white dragon emerge from the cave, angry at being awoken. It gazed down at the heroes with wrath, then took to the skies. It lazily circled above for a few moments before turning invisible. The heroes used the precious moments to prepare, casting resistance to cold magic as well as haste. Suddenly the dragon became visible moments before its breath blasted them with frozen air. It covered the area in a thin layer of ice, drove small icicles into their flesh, and froze their fingers and toes. If not for the magic it would have been lethal. The dragon alighted on the ledge in front of its cave, and summoned a freezing fog to envelop the heroes. If its breath has been an instant blast of freezing air, this one slowly seeped into their armour and furs, freezing flesh and bone. Again, only the magic protected them from a slow death. Tevan and Belor charged up the stairs as Twitch, Jon and Krolmn fired weapons and magic at the beast. They quickly realised their magic had little effect on the dragon. Tevan called upon the might of his conviction to help slay the beast. The two warriors barely dodged a lightning bolt the dragon fired at them. Belor was the first to reach the cave’s ledge. The dragon leapt forward, smashing it head into the warrior and sending him flying backwards. Belor hit the stairs and rolled head over heels for thirty feet down the stairs. Tevan lunged forward and hit the beast with his divine power. This angered the dragon which bit and rend his armour and flesh. If not for the protective stoneskin Twitch had placed on him Tevan may not be alive to tell this story. The dragon took to the air once again. Belor and Tevan ran into the cave to escape its breath and began firing arrows at it, to little effect. Twitch turned into an air elemental and raced toward the cave, thinking if they lured the dragon into the cave it would be less able to fight to its advantage. The dragon cast a spell, conjuring a long wall of ice behind Twitch, separating Krolmn and Jon from the others. Seeing its foes isolated, it dropped from the sky. Jon quickly cast invisibility and Krolm flung himself amongst the rocky outcroppings, attempting to hide. The dragon found him and dragged him out with one claw. The brave gnome fired his bow point blank, scoring a hit in the dragon’s softer underbelly. Jon unleashed with several spells but caused the dragon little pain. Twitch returned in roc form and plucked Jon and Krolmn from before the dragon, the turned to fly back up the mountain, the dragon in pursuit casting lightning bolts. The heroes all enter the cave and take up defensive positions. Twitch recalls tales of a ferocious dragon which hunted the western reaches of the Shoanti lands, known by the name Freezemaw. Freezemaw entered the cave, climbing along the ceiling. With a rumble he caused the stalactites above the heroes to fall, smashing razor sharp ice upon them. He then unleashed another ferocious breath of freezing air. The heroes knew the magic protection would not last much longer. Tevan rushed forward, doing his best to gain the creature’s attention while Belor tried to outflank it, and the other lobbed spells and missiles. Tevan called upon his Force to empower his companions. Belor unleashed the full force of the Stairmaster, and combined with the energy imbued from Tevan, smote down the beast with a mighty blow to the skull. So ended the reign of Freezemaw. Category:Writeups